


May the Best Man Win

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, cooking contest, squad cameos, these two idiots, two labrador retrievers in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: The audacity of the squad, betraying Sonny like this.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Mike Dodds
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	May the Best Man Win

"I cannot believe you've all betrayed me like this," Sonny says to the squad as they congratulate him on his second place win. "All these years I've been feeding you, and you stab me in the back."

Amanda rolls her eyes while Fin and Amaro laugh. Liv just shakes her head. "We didn't mean to," she says. "It was a blind taste test, Carisi. We didn't know what you'd made."

Sonny narrows his eyes. "I don't believe you."

"Hey, everyone!" Mike says, bounding over from where he'd been getting congratulated by a collection of other officers. "If anyone wants more ribs, you're gonna want to grab them now. I think they'll clear out pretty quick." He turns to check the stack of ribs, and the blue ribbon pinned to his shirt flutters. 

"Oh, I am on it," Amanda says. "Come on, Fin," she says.

"Right behind you," Fin replies. 

"I'm good on ribs," Nick says, "but I'm gonna grab more of that pot pie Carisi made."

"Oh, good, one of you has some loyalty," Sonny says. 

Mike laughs and pecks Sonny on the cheek, tugging lightly at the red ribbon pinned to his own shirt. "Hey, I'm as surprised as you that I won."

"What? No. Your ribs are amazing. You've been playing with that dry rub forever," Sonny says, all previous annoyance gone. "I bet just tasting them added another fifty orders for the cookbooks. The KIA fund is going to get a huge boost because of you."

"Hey, you're gonna have a recipe in there too," Mike replies. "I still can't believe you made my favorite dinner for your entry."

Sonny shrugs. "You always gotta cook with love," he says.

Liv shakes her head. "You two are impossible," she says. "I'm going to go re-test a few samples and make sure my opinions are still the same."

"Have fun," Sonny says, flashing her a grin. He turns towards Mike as they're left alone. "I'm really proud of you," he says quietly. "If I have to lose, I'll lose to you any day of the week."

"You're only saying that because you know you're still the better cook of the two of us, and I'll always say so," Mike replies. He dips down to kiss Sonny on the mouth. "But thank you. That means a lot."

"Just promise you'll pretend you took any of my dad's advice on how to make ribs when he finds out you won."

Mike nods solemnly, though the smile on his face gives him away. "I promise," he says. "Anything to keep the peace."

**Author's Note:**

> These dorks.


End file.
